


Не принимай ничьих сторон

by Gianeya



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Agender Character, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Identity Issues, M/M, Narcissism, Rough Sex, Self-cest, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, Tentacles, Xenophilia, agender Typhon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:59:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Оно просыпается на Аргусе, осознавая, чем оно является (тифоном), а чем — нет (Морганом). Вот только Морган, оказывается, жив и здоров.





	Не принимай ничьих сторон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Never Pick Sides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354530) by [imperfectkreis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectkreis/pseuds/imperfectkreis). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2018 для fandom Bethesda.  
> Бета - Санди Зырянова.
> 
> Предупреждения: своеобразный селф-цест, нарциссизм, ксенофилия, тентакли, сайз-кинк, проблемы гендерной (и иной) самоидентификации у тифона, андроид!Морган.

Все было ложью. Симуляцией. Порождением проводов, процессоров, электричества и лекарств, от которых пощипывало кожу. Которые проникали в мозг, распространялись по нервной системе, оборачивались вокруг волокон сути существования. Все мы сделаны из нитей.

Обман, обман, все обман. Не то, чем оно должно быть. Кем оно должно быть.

Оно не должно быть «оно» — индивидуальность, так это называется. Но оно не помнит, как разговаривать. Как дотянуться внутрь и связаться с остальными. Услышать родной шепот в ответ. Названный Алексом разорвал с ними связь. С источником. Как, как... Оно не знает как. 

Нужно имя.

Морган. В симуляции оно называлось Морган. Но оно осознает, что это неправда. Вообще-то оно называлось «тифон». Оно почти — почти! — помнит, что это значит... но не помнит на самом деле.

Постепенно помрачение симуляции отступает.

Тифоны выжрали в памяти Моргана дыры. Нейромоды. Превратили его в пустое место. В гордыне своей он приставлял пистолет к голове снова и снова, и нажимал на кнопку, и пичкал себя ими, наплевав на последствия. Наелся всякой гадости — а они наелись его воспоминаниями, его самосознанием.

Они — это не оно.

Оно выбирает для тифонов определения на основе симуляции. И оно знает: память Моргана — как сыр, с кучей дырок и плесенью. Сыр делают из молока и закваски. Закваска — это микроорганизмы; чтобы их увидеть, нужен микроскоп. Молоко дают коровы — чтобы их увидеть, микроскоп не нужен: они большие.

Морган, кажется, однажды видел корову. Оно не уверено. Оно — не Морган. Но и сам Морган был не уверен. Морган совсем не знал Моргана.

Морган умер?

Это вероятно, думает оно.

Оно смотрит на свои руки: длинные, тонкие чернильно-черные отростки, которыми оно может дотянуться до противоположной стены. Гладкая поверхность поблескивает и переливается при каждом, даже самом мелком, движении. Руки выглядят странно. Чуждо. Оно хочет смеяться — выходит сдавленно. Оно знает только то, что было доступно в симуляции. Оно знает, как быть человеком.

Оно не знает, как быть собой.

Алекс ушел, и оно осталось в комнате комплекса Аргус в одиночестве. Дверь заперта снаружи, но Алекс заявил, что оно — не пленник. Что его закрывают ради его же безопасности.

Когда оно взяло Алекса за руку, тот сказал: мы будем работать вместе. Просто нужно немного времени, чтобы «утрясти детали». Сказал, что его беспокоит реакция людей на станции, когда об успехе станет известно. Ведь никто не верил, что они продвинутся так далеко.

Оно думает о форме своего тела — тянет, и давит, и дергает так, что становится больно, — пока не сворачивается обратно в человеческую оболочку. Берет себе лицо Моргана — его легче всего вспомнить, кроме разве что лица Алекса. Лицо Моргана занимает положенное место без сопротивления.

Оно снова смотрит на свои руки — теперь они покрыты кожей и темными волосками, ногти на кончиках тонких пальцев аккуратно подрезаны. Оно рассматривает свое тело: узкая талия, две ноги, все на месте. Рванув в ванную, оно убеждается: именно это лицо оно помнит. Небольшие глаза, пухлые губы, сильная челюсть. Симпатичнее, чем лицо Алекса — всегда. По человеческим стандартам — привлекательное. Оно сейчас может оперировать только этими стандартами. Оно тоже считает себя привлекательным. Но глаза красные, а должны быть белые. Так навсегда и останется?

Может, если оно перестанет так усиленно думать и станет просто делать, все исправится? Помочь людям. Хочет ли оно помочь людям? Алекс протянул руку, и оно приняло ее без колебаний. Люди не лишены недостатков, но они хорошие. Даже если отдельные индивиды не-хорошие, человечество в целом заслуживает спасения.

Алекс и Морган, они как бы одновременно хорошие и не-хорошие. У них есть изъяны. Но они гении. Ошибаются и пытаются это скрыть. Но не хотят плохого. Они не-плохие люди, они просто совершали иногда плохие поступки.

У тифонов нет понятия морали.

Но Коралл... Оно не слышит Коралл, который указал бы, в какую сторону двигаться. Даже Морган со своей заемной ДНК тифонов что-то слышал. А оно не может, хотя и должно — слышать каждой клеточкой своего тела.

Оно выходит из ванной, садится на диван в комнате перед плазменным телевизором; на экране сменяются фотографии с Земли. Фотографии с планеты до вторжения тифонов. Может, такие картинки поднимают дух. Может, люди надеются вернуться однажды туда, к пышным пейзажам.

Имя, имя, нужно выбрать себе имя. Почему оно не может быть Морганом? Разве не этого хочет Алекс? Вернуть брата? Иначе зачем использовать именно эту симуляцию? Зачем убеждать, что оно оказалось на Талосе-1? Алекс хочет, чтобы оно стало Морганом.

Оно смотрит на свои пальцы — с идеальным рисунком папиллярных линий. Совпадут ли они с отпечатками пальцев Моргана?

Морган закрывает лицо ладонями, наклоняется вперед. Дергает себя за челку, треплет черные пряди, сжимает волосы в пальцах, тяжело дышит. Пытается учуять хоть какой-то запах в комнате, чтобы зацепиться за реальность — головокружительное ощущение разбившейся вдребезги действительности сбивает с толку.

В дверь стучат — как будто Морган может решать, кого впускать, а кого нет. Оно на пробу подает голос: 

— Войдите. 

Звучит поразительно обыденно.

Дверь скользит в сторону. Морган ждет Алекса, или Даниэллу, или Игве, или кого-то еще, участвовавшего в эксперименте. Оно видело их только в форме операторов, но они, вероятно, должны быть где-то на станции. Или на Земле.

Или они тоже мертвы?

Остались только оно и Алекс? Нет, Алекс упоминал других людей.

— Ой, привет, Алекс мне сказал, черт.

Это Морган. Никакой ошибки — Морган. С поседевшими висками и углубившимися морщинками в углах глаз и губ, от смеха или от горя. Но сейчас его лицо неподвижно, а глаза настороженны и оценивающи.

Оно так и не сбросило лицо Моргана.

От изумления оно теряет человеческий облик. Сбегает, отступает — стоя на месте. Тело меняется, пульсирует, сбрасывает маскировку и возвращается к форме темных извивов материи на каркасе гибкого скелета. Оно не мимик, нет. Поэтому оно не способно изменяться безгранично — но и этого достаточно. 

Морган смеется, громко, с отзвуком паники в голосе.

— Я раньше так хорошо выглядел, — говорит он, и дрожь никуда не делась. — Время меня не пощадило, — он через силу выдавливает из себя улыбку.

Откуда оно знает, что через силу? Что Морган изображает веселье? Потому что оно замечает, как Морган стискивает руку в кулак. Он так делает, лишь когда боится.

— Я не хотел тебя напугать, — говорит Морган в попытке уступить тифону, секунду назад носившему его лицо. — Я просто не ожидал... Алекс больше не разрешает мне участвовать в испытаниях, — он хмурится. — Ты можешь говорить? Или как-то по-другому общаться? Я могу принести компьютер, ты печатаешь?

Потом Моргана осеняет:

— Ты разговаривал раньше. Когда изображал человека. Все нормально, — улыбка у него по-прежнему натянутая. — Я не против.

Оно пробует снова, копирует голосовые связки и топографическую анатомию человеческого горла. Но оно еще не слишком хорошо контролирует процесс изменения и поэтому превращается в человека от кончика носа до грудины. Все, что ниже и выше, остается темным и гибким, ждет следующей команды.

— Теперь я могу разговаривать, — оно вдруг осознает, что говорит голосом Моргана. В конце концов, именно его тело оно использует как слепок. Тембр и высота голоса обусловлены физиологией: размером и формой голосовых связок. Человеческим женщинам обычно свойственны более высокие ноты. Мужчины чувствует себя комфортнее в среднем диапазоне частот. Социализация, а не природная склонность. Почему оно об этом думает? Особенно сейчас?

Морган хлопает в ладони.

— Отлично! Я хотел с тобой поговорить. Будет легче, чем я опасался, — он качает головой. У него та же прическа, что и в симуляции, только цвет волос изменился. — Не возражаешь, если я сяду? 

— Нет, — отвечает оно и уточняет: — Я не возражаю.

На самом деле, находиться рядом с Морганом Ю ужасно страшно. Нет, не страшно. Это другое чувство — темнее, сильнее. Оно понимает, что хочет поглотить Моргана. Широко раскрыть челюсти и сожрать. Отвратительно.

Морган падает на диван, раскидывает руки по спинке. Он одет в форму «Транстар», но сверху натянул огромный свитер. На локтях почти протерты дырки, на груди ткань местами потемнела — пятна от кофе. Но каждый недостаток — это осознанная, разрешенная погрешность, потому что Морган Ю точно знает свое место в этом мире. Даже если та станция привела к почти полному уничтожению его собственной расы. 

— Знаешь, — Морган хмурится — между бровей залегает морщинка — и качает головой, — я был уверен, что это сработает. Что мы заставим тебя понять. Что нейроны тебя изменят. Как вы изменили меня.

— Ты не помнил, кем ты был вчера, — говорит оно, озвучивая наблюдения самого Моргана из симуляции.

Морган все еще хмурится.

— Что-то вроде того. В определенном смысле сейчас мне лучше. Я никогда не верну, что потерял... Но я не жалею.

Оно верит.

— Но ты! — лицо Моргана светлеет, он наклоняется, сцепив руки перед собой. — Ты лучше любого нейромода, — он смеется. — Если я — деталь пазла, то ты ко мне подходишь.

Оно не понимает.

— Садись, — Морган хлопает по дивану сбоку от себя. — У меня появилась мысль после уничтожения Талоса-1. Мы так легкомысленно отнеслись к побегу. Привезли сюда, на Аргус, минимум шесть мимиков. Алекс хотел и их уничтожить. Но он всегда был рохлей. Мы оставили двоих — хватало, чтобы приманивать фантомов... и, ну...

— Фантом, — повторяет оно, — вы называете меня «фантом».

Морган проводит руками по волосам. Скулы у него чуть розовеют.

— Да, — фыркает он, — жизнеформы тифонов твоего размера и вида называются фантомами.

— Сколько? — спрашивает оно. — Сколько их у вас?

— Два в камерах. Еще от пяти мы... избавились. Они завалили симуляцию. Ты наш первый успех, — объясняет Морган.

— Вы очень доверчивы, — замечает оно.

Морган пожимает плечами.

— Я уверен, что ты и остальные полностью отрезаны от Коралла. По крайней мере, на время. 

— На время? — оно чувствует что-то — но что именно не может ни определить, ни описать.

— По плану мы собирались восстановить твою связь. Раз уж зеркальные нейроны успешно интегрированы. Будут еще тесты, чтобы во всем убедиться, но, — Морган улыбается, — я уже просмотрел твои сканы, которые мы снимали во время симуляции. Ты удивителен. Настолько... добрее.

— Добрее, чем был ты, — осознает оно.

Морган кивает.

— Да. Тогда я принимал жестокие решения.

Дело не только в этом.

— Кроме того, ты намеренно проявлял жестокость. Во имя науки, — говорит оно. Не обвиняя, просто озвучивая факт. На записях с экспериментов оно слышало, каким безжалостным был Морган.

Морган не отрицает, только продолжает перебирать свои волосы.

— Полагаю, да, — он смеется. — Я не помню, но тоже слушал те записи.

— Ты сохранил свой интеллект. Но твоя память полна пробелов... Как такое возможно? — оно не понимает, почему Морган гениален даже с поврежденным разумом.

— Если бы мозг работал так просто, — Морган уходит от ответа. — Ладно, ты чего-нибудь хочешь? Попробовать еду? Напитки? Мы можем поиграть. Делать, что угодно, — он вытягивает руку вдоль спинки дивана. — Что угодно, не выходя из комнаты, полагаю.

Оно ничего не хочет. Разве что — и это странно — не хочет оставаться в одиночестве.

Оно не отвечает, и Морган берет со столика пульт, принимается переключать каналы, доходит до игровой консоли. Протягивает один контроллер и садится удобнее, подогнув ноги под себя.

— Ты освоишься, когда мы начнем... И я не против, если тебе нужно сменить форму. Тебе, наверное, нужны руки, чтобы держать контроллер, — он хмурится, не отводя глаз от экрана, и начинает копаться в настройках меню. — Выбирай бойца. Хотя было бы круто проверить, сможешь ли ты нажимать на кнопки, оставаясь в теле тифона.

Оно молчит, не меняя свой отчасти человеческий облик, чтобы разобраться в управлении. Неважно, кем оно будет играть. Оно смутно помнит эту игру. Одна из любимых у Моргана. Он пил теплый джин с кусочками замороженного лайма, и иногда его глаза теряли фокус, когда он погружался в игру с головой. После работы он так успокаивал свой мечущийся разум.

Они играют несколько раз. Морган побеждает в первых шести раундах, но потом оно понимает логику игры. Каким-то образом логику Моргана оно улавливает еще раньше — каждый выбор, который он только собирается сделать. Оно парирует — и оно выигрывает. Но Морган замечает перемену и тут же меняет свою тактику. Оно торжествует всего три раза, а потом Морган снова выходит победителем.

— Ты хорош, — признает Морган. Он редко проигрывает. Смотрит сейчас на экран с изумлением — оно не может поймать его взгляд. — Мне нужно вернуться к работе. Но это ненадолго, — он откладывает контроллер на столик. Его лицо порозовело, он часто дышит. Нет никакой работы. Он просто хочет уйти. Оно не станет мешать. Нет никакой причины мешать ему.

— Играй дальше, — предлагает Морган, — во что-нибудь еще. Что угодно. Я вернусь.

Морган уходит, запирая дверь снаружи. Оно снова одно.

Расслабиться — и большая часть человеческой кожи растворяется, оставляя за собой черные отростки и вены. Оно пытается взять контроллер теперь, в своей изначальной форме, но пальцы с когтями хоть и ловкие, но совсем не приспособлены нажимать на кнопки. Тогда оно меняет только руки — укорачивает пальцы, добавляет один противопоставленный, выращивает суставы.

Вместо файтинга оно выбирает ролевую игру — Морган проходил ее по меньшей мере два раза. Неудивительно, что здесь нет игр, с которыми оно еще не знакомо. После Талоса землянам было не до того. Когда все случилось? Судя по внешности Моргана, лет шесть-семь назад. Наверное... Но меньше десяти.

В меню создания персонажа оно кликает на пункт «случайный выбор» — раз, два, три. Переключается между лицами, которые все выглядят как одно — ровное и ничем не примечательное. Оно переходит в раздел кастомизации, меняет персонажу ширину челюсти, длину носа. Пытается создать лицо, которое выглядело бы... правильно. Приятно. Лицо, которое оно могло бы примерить на себя. Но чем дольше оно играет с настройками, тем ужаснее становится человек на экране. Оно снова нажимает «случайный выбор» — но результат улучшается несильно.

* * *

Морган не возвращается долго — сутки? Может, дольше? Он многословно извиняется за свое отсутствие.

Оно не меняет форму, остается перед Морганом тифоном. Но когда в комнату проскальзывает Алекс, оно быстро переплавляется. Не имея лучшего образца, оно мимикрирует в Моргана.

Алекс... Алекс хочет, чтобы оно было как можно человечнее. Алекс хочет забыть о тифоне, скрывающемся под маской. В этом оно вполне уверено.

— Эй, все нормально, — Морган пытается успокоить, протягивает руку, кладет на плечо. Ведет вниз, до запястья. — Мы просто хотим обсудить, что дальше.

У Алекса в руках планшет с записями и планами. Он бормочет, что еще слишком рано восстанавливать связь с Кораллом — хотя это, по сути, их конечная цель.

— Я слышу его до сих пор, — Морган мягко улыбается. — Но не понимаю, что за команды он посылает. Это же команды, верно? То, что я ощущаю у себя в сознании? — спрашивает он, блестя глазами, приоткрыв губы, — он жаждет получить ответ. 

Оно качает головой.

— Я не знаю. Не помню... Или, может, никогда и не знал.

— Когда тебя доставили, ты был еще связан, — Алекс хмурится. — Мы блокируем все передачи на территории Аргуса. Морган тоже не должен ничего слышать.

Морган закатывает глаза.

— Я не слышу. Успокойся, я чувствую Коралл только за пределами станции.

Оно в целом понимает их план. Оно достаточно разумно, чтобы уяснить суть спора. Оно — вектор, а зеркальные нейроны в его нервной системе — вирус. Оно должно заразить и распространить его по Кораллу. Так, как никогда не мог Морган. Он слышит Коралл, но тифоны узнают в нем чужака. Добычу. Пищу.

— Думаю, стоит взять тебя на Землю, — объясняет Алекс. — Там есть подстанции под контролем военных. Мы можем отправить тебя с командой в место скопления Коралла. С нормальным сопровождением.

Морган фыркает, скрещивает руки на груди — его грудные мышцы из-за этого выглядят больше, чем на самом деле. Он как будто уменьшился со времен Талоса. Оно замечает все больше и больше отличий. Не только резко поседевшие волосы.

— Потребуются годы, чтобы убедить генерала согласиться. У нас не так много друзей, Алекс.

— Нам не нужны друзья. Нам нужны средства, — возражает Алекс. — Все можно купить за деньги, даже человеческие жизни. Даже сейчас. — Он качает головой: — Ты обещал, что не будешь со мной спорить.

— Я соврал, — признается Морган, показывая в улыбке зубы

Оно наблюдает за ними с растущей тревогой, но уже знает: будет так, как хочет Морган. Он умнее, он убедительнее, и Алекс всегда сдается, уступает требованиям младшего брата.

— Я не позволю вам выйти в космос вдвоем. Ни за что, черт побери, — говорит Алекс громче.

Морган только усмехается, постукивает пальцами у внутренней поверхности локтя.

— Наименьшие потери в перспективе — и ты это знаешь.

— Тифон сейчас ценнее тебя, Морган.

Морган фыркает.

— Не говори о нем так, будто его тут нет. И у него есть имя, — Морган запинается, оборачивается. — Как ты хочешь, чтобы мы тебя звали?

Оно открывает рот, будто рыба без воды, но не может издать ни звука. Сдавленное «Морган» сидит на кончике языка. Но секунды идут, и Морган хмурится; подрагивающие пальцы выдают его нервозность.

— Прости. Подумай. Скажешь мне, когда будешь готов, — говорит он.

Оно не уверено, насколько его доброта сейчас искренна.

— Мы отвезем его на Землю, я так решил, Морган, — Алекс уходит, пытаясь оставить за собой последнее слово в споре.

Как только дверь закрывается, Морган смеется, поглаживая себя по щетине на подбородке.

— Прости, что тебе пришлось это увидеть. Он смирится. Никакой Земли.

Оно не отвечает, лишь наблюдает за движениями Моргана. Он расстегивает рубашку, и белая футболка под ней настолько тонкая, что оно может разглядеть темные волосы на груди Моргана. Сейчас они гуще, чем были в его тридцать.

— Хочешь выпить? — предлагает он. — Я вот чертовски хочу выпить.

— А это возможно? — спрашивает оно. Вопрос достаточно безобидный, и оно снова может говорить. — Я сумею... переварить?

Морган пожимает плечами, идет в крошечный кухонный блок в комнате — только холодильник, раковина и электрическая плита. Открывает шкафчик над раковиной, достает бутылку джина.

— Сделай себе печень, — шутит он. — И, да, все будет нормально. Ты не опьянеешь, я почти уверен. Я просто не хочу пить в одиночку.

Он наливает два бокала, протягивает один. Когда оно подается навстречу, то осознает, что человеческая рука переплавилась обратно в тифонье щупальце, а оно даже не заметило. Не ожидало ничего подобного. Оно вздрагивает. Как давно оно обнажилось?

Морган делает глоток и пускается в объяснения:

— Как только Алекс вышел, — и улыбается смущенно. — Думаю, ты просто расслабился — и вуаля. Я не против.

Оно держит бокал, но не пьет; Морган идет обратно к дивану. Включает телевизор и лениво вертит в руках контроллер. Оно умудряется забраться на противоположный конец сиденья, сжимая тонкое стекло в снова человекоподобной руке. И все равно оно не пьет.

— Давай, — Морган протягивает руку. — Ничего, если ты не хочешь — я сам выпью.

Оно передает бокал. И как только Морган забирает его, оно позволяет руке опять принять исходную форму. Морган прав, так комфортнее. Хотя оно и не может с уверенностью сказать, что это его «истинная» форма. Слишком сложно определить, что есть истина.

Морган ничего не делает, только переключается с канала на канал, и оно задается вопросом: он собирает остаться? Сколько оно уже не спит? А сколько не спит Морган? На Аргусе нет смены дня и ночи. Оно в коконе постоянного искусственного света. Предполагается, что оно может выключить лампы. Может отдохнуть. Должно ли оно отдыхать? А Морган?

Время тянется и тянется, но выражение лица Моргана не меняется. Он выпивает второй бокал джина, но внешне не пьянеет. Прикусывает губу, наконец выбирает игру. И не спрашивает, хочет ли оно присоединиться.

Алекс заходит снова; от него пахнет мылом, и у него влажные волосы. Оно рывком возвращается к форме человека из-за накатившего страха.

Алекс хочет поговорить с Морганом наедине. Морган вскидывает голову, выпрямляется и обещает сразу же подойти. Словно послушный щенок, он выходит, даже не попрощавшись.

Оставшись в одиночестве, оно выключает свет. Хочет забраться в постель — проверить, сможет ли заснуть. Но оно доходит только до дивана. Сворачивается на нем, пытается расслабиться, растечься — стать чем-то еще. 

Через некоторое время Морган возвращается. И хотя уснуть так и не удалось, оно не уверено, сколько прошло часов. Когда Морган понимает, что свет выключен, он начинает дышать медленнее и двигается тише, сняв ботинки.

Теперь уже от Моргана пахнет мылом и водой — с легким металлическим оттенком, на станции старые трубы. Он обходит комнату, ищет, куда присесть, раз кушетка занята.

Оно молчит, ждет, пока Морган заговорит первым, но тишину ничего не нарушает. Морган покорно заползает на пустую кровать, стоящую за невысокой перегородкой, и закутывается в простыни. Оно против воли задумывается о теле Моргана — таком неизменном, реальном, твердом. Тело Моргана имеет четкую форму. В груди — там билось бы сердце, будь оно человеком — сворачивается колючая зависть. Фантомная боль, от нее нельзя умереть — да никто бы и не позволил.

Соскользнув с дивана, оно вдруг осознает себя слишком низким. Тело — переплетение жгутов материи — распластывается по телу. Оно стелется, пытается подняться на ноги, принять хотя бы форму фантома — но сейчас даже это затруднительно.

Когда оно добирается до постели, получается кое-как встать. Оно нависает над спящим Морганом... Нет, не спящим. Он смотрит; взгляд ясный, пронзительный, со странным отблеском в глубине зрачков.

— Иди сюда, — он поднимает одеяло, открывая кипенно-белую простыню.

Только через несколько секунд оно понимает, что Морган приглашает забраться в постель, лечь рядом. Оно заползает под одеяло, и Морган подтыкает его край. Но все еще не закрывает глаза.

— Ты не спишь, — говорит оно. Голос хрипловатый, но все еще безошибочно принадлежит Моргану.

— Ты тоже, — дразнит он.

Оно парирует очевидным:

— Я не человек.

Морган в ответ лишь улыбается. Оно не меняло всерьез свое тело — только добавило голосовые связки, и когда Морган кладет ладони на его грудь, они частично погружаются вглубь темных витков материи.

— Знаю, — шепчет Морган, — и это великолепно. Ты великолепен.

Мысли разбегаются, когда оно осознает то, что должно было осознать с самого начала. Морган возбужден. Это оно возбуждает его. И хотя оно не может понять — как или почему, желание Моргана почти материально. Он ведет ладонями вниз по изменчивому телу, и его прикосновение — теплое, нежное, уверенное. Мягкое давление не вызывает отторжения. Но и удовольствия особого — тоже. Никаких ощущений, которые оно могло бы четко описать — его кожа не предназначена для восприятия прикосновений, или ласк, или страсти. Есть рецепторы для боли и давления, но не для удовольствия.

Но их можно создать, верно?

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Морган; оно чувствует его губы в опасной близости от своего рта. Своего рта, идентичного рту Моргана.

Оно почти задыхается.

— Мне нужно другое тело.

— Зачем? — спрашивает Морган, не прекращая гладить, одной рукой обхватывая за талию — по-осиному тонкую, потому что оно не создавало внутренних органов. — Я не против.

Оно пытается найти нужные слова:

— Мне нужна... кожа.

Морган хмыкает, касается губами губ — не поцелуй, именно касание — и отстраняется. Сдвигает руку на шею — здесь оно уже создало человеческую плоть. Ведет пальцами вдоль горла — и оно чувствует наконец странное, подрагивающее наслаждение. Да. Да, с кожей будет гораздо лучше.

— Ладно. Я хочу, чтобы тебе понравилось, — глухим голосом говорит Морган. — Делай, что тебе нужно.

В панике оно выпаливает:

— Твое тело.

Морган смеется.

— К этому все и идет, если ты не заметил.

Он раздвигает колени — только сейчас оно понимает, что на Моргане нет ничего, кроме белья — и обхватывает ногами. Толкается вперед бедрами, и оно чувствует, как возбужденный член настойчиво прижимается к животу — яснее выразить свое желание Морган бы не смог. Да и не нужно.

— В смысле, — оно запинается, — я точно сумею удержать форму лишь твоего тела.

— Хочешь выглядеть мной, трахая меня же? — вопрос Моргана полон тонкой, но ясно различимой насмешки. Ему, без сомнений, нравится идея. — Да, я не против.

Оно меняется, строит себе человеческое тело — то, что ощущается наиболее родным. Наиболее правильным — но все-таки не идеальным.

Морган под ним вздыхает.

— А я был горяч.

Оно не совсем понимает, откуда в голосе Моргана сожаление. Он до сих пор крайне привлекателен. Оно достаточно человечно, чтобы осознавать: тело Моргана, поджарое и жилистое, достойно внимания — хотя, возможно, он и потерял частично мышечную массу. Да и седина в волосах и морщинки у глаз совсем его не портят. Но оно прекрасно знает Моргана — как могло бы знать персонажа любимого романа, перечитанного сотню раз, так что страницы по краям обтрепались. Ну, вот, оно знает Моргана, и Морган тщеславен.

Оно падает на спину, когда Морган толкает его в плечи. Ведет ногтями по груди и негромко хмыкает, видя, как следы набухают красным.

— Выглядит так реально, — размышляет он вслух, принимаясь подразнивать коричневые соски.

Оно не может сдержать судорожный вздох, запрокидывает голову на подушку, приподнимает бедра, прижимаясь к нависающему Моргану ближе, сильнее. Тот сжимает пальцы, тянет — до боли, — а потом наклоняется и вылизывает раздраженную кожу. 

Прокладывает по груди вверх дорожку из медленных, влажных поцелуев, добирается до шеи и кусает. Ну, конечно, он точно знает, как и где дотронуться, чтобы доставить этому телу — их общему телу — наибольшее наслаждение.

Оно наконец с трудом опускает руки Моргану на талию, придерживает его, не давая отстраниться, и толкается вверх — так острое возбуждение хоть немного притупляется, отступает. Морган улыбается, оставляя россыпь укусов на шее.

— Я хотел, чтобы ты трахнул меня теми щупальцами, хотел узнать, как бы они ощущались внутри меня. Что ты мог бы сделать со мной.

Застонав, оно резко подается навстречу бедру Моргана между своих ног, и их члены на мгновение соприкасаются.

— Но так мне тоже понравится, — Морган дразнит, тянется рукой между их тел и гладит вдоль члена. Так идеально, уверенно, размеренными движениями с оттяжкой. — Всегда думал, что у меня неплохой член. Теперь вот узнаю, насколько неплохой. 

Он меняет положение, привстает, чтобы оно прижалось головкой к его дырке — уже раскрытой и смазанной. Он принимал душ перед тем, как вернулся... Он все рассчитал. Подготовился. И сейчас чересчур быстро опускается на член, отрывисто дыша и краснея.

— Черт, — смеется он, — черт, как же хорошо.

Оно абсолютно согласно. Оно перестроило каждую молекулу своего тела, чтобы сойти за Моргана, мимикрировать под него, стать им. И видеть сейчас лицо Моргана, покрытое капельками пота и искаженное нарастающим наслаждением, смотреть, как соединяются их тела, чувствовать, как туго мышцы обхватывают член... Оно переполнено ощущениями. Слишком много. Слишком близко, слишком громко. Когда Морган начинает двигаться, трахать себя его членом, оно точно знает: долго оно не выдержит. 

Руки на талии Моргана начинают меняться, вырываются из плена плоти и кожи, растягиваются в длинные, темные отростки, скользят по бледной спине Моргана до самых плеч. Заключают его в тугие объятия — собственнические, жадные. Не оставляют между их телами ни миллиметра.

— Ох, черт, — голос Моргана ломается, срывается, царапает по обнаженным нервам. Раньше оно ощущало тело тифона словно бы онемевшим — но теперь черная материя как будто наполнена электричеством.

Оно держит Моргана так крепко, что теперь он не может шевельнуться. Он сдавлен руками — будто паучьими лапками, — скован, недвижим. И только тогда оно осознает: изменились не только руки.

— Такой большой, — Морган задыхается и дрожит. — Ты такой... ох, блядь.

Морган падает вперед, и оно теперь телом чувствует, как часто бьется его сердце, как хрипло он дышит. Отросток, погруженный в тело Моргана, частично потерял чувствительность — но все же не до конца. Оно ощущает, как туго, тесно сжимается Морган. Удовольствия чуть меньше, но зато теперь оно может ловко, гибко двигаться внутри Моргана, управляя отростком с той же легкостью, что и руками или ногами.

Он короче других конечностей, иначе и быть не может — в противном случае оно разорвало бы Моргана на части, — но все же толще и длиннее, чем член; Морган теперь стонет и судорожно сжимается.

Притиснув Моргана к своей груди, оно начинает постепенно, дюйм за дюймом, извлекать щупальце — слишком боясь причинить боль. Но как только кончик оказывается снаружи, Морган с трудом выдыхает:

— Обратно, — и пытается вскинуть бедра. — Хочу его обратно.

Оно вздрагивает, почти захлебываясь голосом Моргана — отчаянным и страстным. Убирать руки не хочется, оно держит его в объятьях и, немного нервничая, снова протискивает отросток внутрь. Потому что оно очень хочет снова ощутить тесное тепло его тела и его дрожь.

«Это слишком, — пытается сказать оно, но голос отказывается повиноваться — человеческая форма рассыпается, и неоткуда взяться словам. — Тебе будет больно».

— Не слишком, нет, если ты хочешь. Я тоже хочу, — отвечает Морган. Но как, если он не слышал? Как эксперименты повлияли на его раздробленный разум? Разум, полный пустот, но способный разобрать бессвязные звуки, которые оно издает.

«Мне... мне любопытно».

Оно вталкивает щупальце глубже, пока только на дюйм — но даже кончик такой толстый, что Морган едва не задыхается, распахнув рот, а потом стискивает зубы. Оно чувствует укус на груди. 

Морган почти не может шевелиться, но все же подается назад, навстречу щупальцу, заставляя его погрузиться еще на дюйм. Больше двигаться оно ему не позволяет.

— Тогда используй меня, чтобы удовлетворить любопытство, — рычит он.

Оно перехватывает Моргана удобнее: оплетает длинными руками-щупальцами подмышками, не давая шевелиться. Но теперь ничего не держит нижнюю половину его тела — и оно, обвив его предплечья, спускает щупальца по спине к пояснице. Оно не пытается придать им вид человеческих кистей, но формирует подобие пальцев — не когтей, оно не хочет поранить — и обхватывает Моргана за ягодицы, разводит их в стороны, раскрывая, чтобы было удобнее двигаться.

Морган шипит, но все равно просит:

— Сильнее.

Оно входит еще глубже, медленно, слушая, как Морган бормочет, что он в порядке, он справится, не останавливайся. Оно не толкается бедрами вверх, просто меняет положение щупальца — плавно, неторопливо, с каждым движением проводя кончиком по простате и лишая Моргана остатков здравого смысла.

— Я мог бы принять еще одно, — стонет Морган; у него мокрые от пота волосы и расширены до предела зрачки. — Держу пари, и твои когти влезли бы.

Оно не пытается ввести внутрь ни подобие пальцев, ни когти — но, если сосредоточиться, оно могло бы увеличить отросток внутри Моргана, сделать толще и длиннее. Но оно просто не представляет, куда и как оно при этом поместится. 

Из любопытства оно переворачивает их, опрокидывает Моргана на спину. Он легкий — легче, чем оно — и оно придерживает его рукой поперек груди, не давая шевельнуться. Теоретически оно могло бы вырастить еще конечностей — но процесс требует контроля, и оно не уверено, что справится сейчас.

Оно немного расслабляет руку, чтобы отодвинуться и посмотреть. Грудь Моргана порозовела, но это не самое интересное. Свободной ладонью оно нажимает Моргану на живот, пытаясь нащупать свое собственное толстое, длинное щупальце сквозь кожу, и мышцы, и внутренности. 

Кажется, оно действительно чувствует, как отросток растягивает Моргана изнутри. А может, это игра воображения. У тифонов нет подходящих рецепторов, чтобы сказать — и ощутить — с уверенностью. Но все равно можно притвориться — и от этого в голове плывет. Надавив раскрытой ладонью на живот сильнее, оно концентрируется — и начинает постепенно увеличивать щупальце, перемещая материю из других частей своего тела, но так медленно, что процесс почти незаметен.

Морган стонет, ощутив наконец разницу, запрокидывает голову и выгибается всем телом, царапает плечи и грудь, пока оно делает отросток все толще и толще.

— Черт-черт-черт, — шипит Морган, и оно еще раз проводит кончиком щупальца по простате, не смея толкаться сильнее — отросток теперь слишком большой. От этого движения Моргана трясет, а его член дергается и начинает опадать.

Никакой жидкости. Или семени.

Блеск в глубине зрачков.

Оно выдергивает щупальце — быстро, но оно больше не беспокоится, что причинит боль существу с лицом Моргана. Но это не то же лицо, которое носит оно само. Нет, это не тифон. Оно бы почувствовало собрата. Верно? Даже если у не-Моргана лучше самоконтроль, оно бы ощутило родство. Верно? Даже без связи с Кораллом.

Не утруждаясь со сменой формы, оно спрашивает:

«Что ты такое?»

Не-Морган качает головой.

— Я Морган Ю... почти.

Он слишком быстро восстановился после оргазма, и это еще одно подтверждение его нечеловеческой природы.

«Как ты появился?»

— Морган странный, крайне странный человек, — он улыбается. — Гений, но нестандартный. Когда-то на «Транстар» работали только такие — нестандартные гении.

Оно знает. Оно видело.

Ах, вот оно что.

«Тебя создали на основе одного из его операторов».

— Технически, тебя тоже. Первым Алекс сделал меня. Но Коралл отторгает меня. Знает, что я создан искусственно. Но очень, очень качественно — я даже старею. И все же, — он машет рукой, — Коралл знает.

«Андроид».

— Я обычно стараюсь об этом не думать. Алекс не уничтожил меня, когда я не сумел распространить зеркальные нейроны по Кораллу. Я достаточно похож на его брата, чтобы стать заменой. Мои воспоминания совпадают с воспоминаниями оригинального Моргана. Кроме того, я почти настолько же хорош в науке. Так что, — он пожимает плечами, — теперь я — Морган Ю. Я помог разработать способ поместить зеркальные нейроны в подопытного тифона. Я помог запрограммировать симуляцию...

«И тебя не волнует, что на самом деле ты — не он?»

— Я же сказал, — отвечает Морган на удивление добродушно, — на самом деле я — это он. Тело погибло, но я считаю себя «настоящим» Морганом. Не страшно, если ты не согласен. Меня это не смущает. Я здесь, и я жив — насколько могу быть живым. И могу помочь спасти человечество. Помочь исправить то, что сотворил, — он приподнимается на локтях и садится, опираясь на спинку кровати. — И я знаю, что ты можешь мне помочь.

Оно не уверено. Нужно время, чтобы осознать. Чтобы свыкнуться. Но в воздухе висит незаданный вопрос — тяжелый и многозначительный, даже теперь.

«Если нас обоих создали на основе его операторов, почему мы такие разные?»

Морган, не сдержавшись, коротко смеется. 

— Мы пытались использовать того же оператора, из которого запрограммировали меня, но... тебе сказать честно? Те тифоны накачивали себя тонной нейромодов, а потом устраивали резню на Талосе, голыми руками убивая каждого встречного в симуляции. — Он качает головой: — Потом был один, который нашел спасательную капсулу и свалил при первой же возможности. Еще двое так долго колебались, что мы не смогли заставить их завершить симуляцию. Ты единственный, кто остался. Кому было не наплевать... Ты идеален.

«Январь...»

Морган снова качает головой.

— Март, если это важно. К тому моменту от «меня» почти ничего не оставалось. Наша последняя надежда.

Оно молча мимикрирует обратно в Моргана. Теперь оно меньше, они с Морганом одного роста — и это необъяснимо успокаивает. 

— Мы встречались раньше, — оно тянет себя за волосы. — Вроде как. Это твой голос я слышал в симуляции. — Оно пытается вспомнить и наконец решает: — Октябрь. Я слышал тебя в записи на транскрипторе, в тайной комнате Алекса. Ты Октябрь. 

Он улыбается.

— Я Морган. Но если ты — не он, это тоже нормально.

Эмоции захлестывают с головой, и оно прячет лицо в ладонях. Ничего не нормально. Но... Непонятно почему, но оно верит, что Морган говорит правду. Потому что — хотя они и не идентичны — оно знает: Морган понимает, хотя бы отчасти.

— Нормально, — говорит Март. — Это нормально.


End file.
